Definitley Not Rivendell
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: The Doctor tries to drop Amy and Rory off at Rivendell for an anniversary present but of course may have misjudged the time vortex by just a smidge and ends up dropping them off on the Enterprise. Where they come in contact with an unwanted familiar face and someone from their future. Slight KirkXOC btw. ENJOY! And yeah sorry for the random title
1. Chapter 1

**So let's just say I'm kind of nervous about posting this because I'm not a big trekkie cuz all I've seen are the JJ Abrams films and I loved them and this has been in my head for awhile. So if I mess something up I'm so sorry please forgive but I at least hope you enjoy this. **

The Doctor stuck his head outside the TARDIS door as he looked side to side to make sure he had landed in the correct spot. Feeling happy with the outcome he walked back into the TARDIS. As he walked back in he found the Ponds sliding back packs on their backs while going over checklists to make sure they were prepared for the venture they were about to go on.

"Rory we don't need another flashlight!" Amy laughed at her husband as he stuffed another flashlight into a pouch on his bag.

"You know what my dad says 'we always have to be prepared'" Rory told her.

"And you think we'll go through four flashlights on this trip?" She asked.

"Always be prepared," he repeated with a serious look on his face.

"Are you two ready then?" The Doctor asked as he interrupted the Ponds little conversation. The couple looked at him and gave him a nod.  
"Good out you go!" The Doctor smiled as he reopened the door.

"In a hurry to get us out are you?" Amy asked as she and Rory walked to the door holding hands.

"No, I love my Ponds. However, I am supposed to be picking River up for a date in five minutes. And I feel it'd be quite awkward if her parents came with us," the Doctor informed them. Amy saw Rory wrinkle his nose a bit. He still had not gotten used to the idea of River Song, his and Amy's daughter, being married to the Doctor. As Rory and Amy took a step out into wherever the Doctor had dropped them off at they found themselves in a small dark room, filled with what looked like loads of important files.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rory asked as he surveyed the room.  
"Of course I'm sure. If you step right outside this little closet here you'll find yourself in Middle Earth. I had to drop us off someplace hidden obviously. Because how do you think a bunch of elves would react to finding a blue box appear out of nowhere right in front of them?" the Doctor explained. The Ponds shrugged in agreement.

"Now have fun in Rivendell, don't get eaten by any Orcs, and if you see any rings don't pick them up," the Doctor advised as he shut the door behind him and then immediately opened it back up again to tell them

"If you need anything just shout really loudly and I might possibly hear you,"

"Take your time Doctor," Amy told him. He gave them a nod.

"I'm going to leave now so if you two want to you know smoochie smooch go ahead," the Doctor said as he finally shut the door. Amy and Rory watched as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of them. Once it finally had left they looked at each other in dimly lit room and smiled.  
"Happy Anniversary!" Amy whispered to him.  
"Happy Anniversary!" he said back giving a her a quick peck on the lips.  
"So let's get out of here then!" Amy declared as she walked to where she assumed the door would be, but found no way to exit. She could see a metal door that most likely slid open but she had no way of opening it with any sort of code.

"Well that's just peachy," she sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. Rory examined the door as well making sure his wife hadn't missed anything and then let out a sigh quite similar to his wife's.  
"Of course he drops us off in a room with no way of getting out," Rory said. Amy walked up to the door and started knocking on it.  
"HELLO!" she shouted hoping someone could hear her. Rory then joined in with her praying that they wouldn't spend the majority of their anniversary date in a filing cupboard.

* * *

"It's like he's trying to speak to me I know it! I mean I hear words coming out of his mouth but I have no clue what they mean. And the adorable thing is he completely butcher's my name. He pronounces it all like 'Mewrgan" Morgan Blanchard confided in her friend, about their fellow shipmate Pavel Chekhov, as the two started heading off to their work stations. Avery laughed at her. Despite her friend being much younger than her, she was glad that they had become such close friends after being roomed together at the Academy. A lot of their classmates said they bonded well together since they were both gingers. She had remembered feeling a huge amount of relief when she heard they were assigned to work on the same star ship. Meeting new people was hard, but it always helped if you had one person you knew with you when going into terrifying situations.

"Well maybe in the future you could ask him out? You're both super geniuses with baby faces I'm sure you'd have something to talk about," Avery suggested.  
"I don't know? Besides how do you even date someone when your traveling on a starship? Do you just say 'oh meet me at one of the port windows and we can look at the same frackin stars we've been looking at for hours" Morgan joked. Suddenly they both went silent as they heard weird muffled noises.

"You hear that right?" Morgan asked. Avery nodded and looked to her right to see it was coming from a door marked **Authorized Personnel Only**. Avery walked up to the noise.  
"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.  
"Best to check it out at least," Avery suggested.  
"I'm sorry are you blind? It clearly says 'Authorized Personnel Only' which means we're not allowed in there,"  
"Come on you can't resist a keep out sign," Avery told her. Morgan just let out a sigh and kept on walking.  
"Alright fine then see if I care. I'll just inspect the scary noise by myself. Years at the academy and you can't even use your curiosity about the unknown as an advantage, when it comes to investigating scary noises?" Avery teased her friend.  
"Nope have fun,"

"You know in space no one can hear you scream" Avery quoted a film from long ago hoping it would catch her friends attention, because in all honesty she was slightly frightened about what the noise was. She was met with silence.

"Be that way then," Avery muttered to herself as she walked up to the door typed in the default code, she had learned before boarding the ship, on the keypad and saw it open to her surprise. She was then met with a strange sight. Inside the little room there was a man and a ginger woman dressed for traveling with backpacks on their backs.

"Who the hell are you people?" she asked as she walked in. Of course right as she had walked in she had forgotten the door would immediately close after entry, so she had ended up locking herself in with the crazy couple. Not one of her brightest moments.

"Well you're certainly not an elf," the man said.  
"Pardon?" Avery asked feeling slightly confused.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but we were just wondering where are we?" the ginger woman asked her. Avery noticed she had a Scottish accent.  
"I'm sorry what?" she asked as she backed up against the door trying to feel for the exit but was unlucky.

"Look it's a really long story and I'm sure this is all a bit strange but we can explain," the man tried to comfort her. Avery just looked between the two of them with a completely confused look on her face.

"Oh right sorry. Hi my name's Amy. This is my husband Rory," the ginger introduced herself as she nudged the man next to her when she said husband.  
"And we are on our anniversary date," the man continued to explain. Avery just stayed silent. Was this some sort of cruel joke Morgan was trying to pull on her? They had only been in space for about two weeks, so how had she made close friends so quickly? As far as she could tell her and the Chekhov kid were Morgan's only close friends at the moment.

"I'm Avery?" Avery cautiously introduced herself.  
"Oh well nice to meet you!" Rory politely nodded his head towards her and Avery gave him an awkward nod back.

"Soooo would you mind telling us where we are. We're kind of lost if you can't tell," Amy tried to explain.  
"Look can you just let me out please. I know Morgan set you up to this!" Avery randomly snapped at them thinking this had to be a joke.

"Who?" Amy asked. Avery then turned around whilst rolling her eyes and started pounding on the door.

"Come on guys let me out!" she shouted. Amy and Rory looked at her like she was insane. They had been polite. And that usually worked with people whenever they ran into someone from a different time.

"Come on there's about 500+ people on this ship one of you idiots has to hear me. Let me out!" she shouted as she gave the door one last harsh pound. The door then slid open catching Avery by surprise as she fell flat on her face. As she started to push herself up she saw the face of Captain Perfect Haired James Tiberius Kirk. She tried to control the harsh blush rushing to her face as she got up and smoothed her uniform down and the two looked at each other for a moment.

_God he has gorgeous eyes_ Avery couldn't help but think. Avery didn't know what do so she decided to do a small curtsey which was hard to do in the tight uniform and said

"Thank you,"She then walked to her right with her head down.

_A curtsey? Why the hell did I curtsey? He's the captain of a star ship not the queen of bloody England._ She thought to herself  
"If you were heading to the bridge it's the other way," Captain Kirk reminded her. Avery turned around and gave him a truthful answer.  
"I know I'm just taking the long way so I don't have to awkwardly explain why I was locked in a closet with two mad people," Captain Kirk then looked at the couple in the closet who were walking out now slowly giving him a nod of thanks on their way out.  
"Thanks mate!" Rory clapped Kirk down on the shoulder and he just looked on completely confused about what just happened.

* * *

"Alright so definitely not Rivendell then," Rory pointed out as him and Amy walked down the hallway.  
"No definitely not," she answered as she glanced up and down. Everything looked so bright and shiny. It was the exact opposite of where they were supposed to be.  
"So what do we do?" Rory asked.  
"Explore! That's what we do best after all," Amy told him as she linked arms with him. As they were walking down the hallway a man with an odd look about him walked past them. The man looked so odd, yet familiar to Amy and Rory, that they paused for a moment and looked at his retreating back.

"Was that?"  
"I'm not sure," the two spoke between each other.

"Oi!" Amy shouted at him making the man that had passed them turn around. Amy's eyebrows shot up as she lifted up her right hand, and split her fingers making a V with her hand. The man gave her a confused look but returned the gesture. Once he was out of earshot Amy and Rory looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They then sort of started jumping up and down with excitement as they whispered to each other.  
"We just met Spock!"

* * *

Avery walked out onto the bridge only to be met with Captain Kirk spinning around in his chair to look at her with stupid gorgeous grin on his face and a disapproving a look from First Officer Spock. Apparently the long way to the bridge had been longer than she planned.  
"Are you serious?" she answered to Spock's disapproving look, giving him a slight glare.  
"It is standard protocol. And all protocol must be followed,"

"He see's me," Avery retorted as she gestured to Kirk in his chair. He gave her another look and then quickly turned his back to her giving Avery the chance to pretend she was strangling him, and earning a smirk from the captain.  
"Mock strangle me all you want, but all protocol-"  
"I heard you the first time" Avery cut him off as she walked backwards a couple steps and then asked in a very monotone voice.  
"Captain, permission to come on board the bridge?"  
"Permission denied!" Kirk told her. He then laughed and told her that she was granted permission. She took out her little tablet. As entertainment manager she needed signatures from the first officer and Captain saying that if any of the crew happened to...blow up a building of significant importance, whilst partying off board when traveling to a new planet, Starfleet would take full responsibility for it. She gave Spock the stylus and tablet and he silently filled it out. She then gave it to the Captain.  
"You have two last names?" he asked her as he noticed her signature.  
"It's been in the family a long time" she told him.  
"Which one do I call you by then? Since it's kind of a long name to say?" he asked. Avery contemplated it for a moment and then answered

"Pond"

**So there's the end of part one of my little crossover two shot so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Rory opened a door wondering, what was behind it. For the past couple of hours they had been wandering around the star ship to see what it beheld. Growing up the two had been slightly fond of the show Star Trek, mainly because Amy had found some comfort in it, since it reminded her of her raggedy doctor. Being on famous star ship was like a childhood dream come true for both of them. Behind the door they had just opened they seemed to have come upon the medical bay where nobody seemed to be injured at the moment, so it was empty. They found two people sitting on one of the beds. One of them looked like a doctor and the other person was that one Avery girl they had met earlier. Both looked completely bored.  
"So is this annoying?" Avery asked with a smirk on her face, as she poked medical officer Leonard Mccoy. She was met with silence and her smile grew as she poked him harder. Nothing better than being able to push Leonard's non existant buttons on his Starfleet uniform. His reactions were completely priceless sometimes which was why she enjoyed bothering him so much.

Being Entertainment manager on the ship she never really had any technical job to do so when she wasn't busy planning things or making arrangements, she spent her time offering her help to any other divisions of the star ship. However, whenever she needed a good sit down in a quiet place she would try and hide in the Medical Bay when it wasn't a busy day. She also did this so she wouldn't have to make the mile walk to her room. Her and Leonard had met when he tried to inject some sort of morphine in her thinking she was a coma patient when actually she had been taking a nap on a sick bed.

Today poking didn't seem to bother Leonard at all, so she started to make a popping noise with her mouth and that's what did it.  
"Don't you have a job to do Pond?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Amy and Rory had been about to leave the medical bay, not wanting to intrude, until they heard Avery's last name. The minute McCoy had said her name Amy and Rory looked at each other wondering if they were thinking the same thing. Not caring about being rude now the two eavesdropped on the conversation.  
"Kicking me out?" she asked . He gave her a look saying that he had tolerated her enough for today.  
"You mean I actually have to do work at my job?" she joked as she hopped off the bed they were sitting on. She stretched out her back a bit and then asked what time it was.  
"We're in space! Time don't mean a thing out here!"  
"Look who's talking sass!" Avery laughed at him as she crossed her arms and jutted out her hip, trying to imitate his sassiness.

"If you are implying that, that is how I act," he gestured to her imitation of him "Then you don't even know me."  
"God damn it Avery! I'm Doctor not a sassmaster!" she mocked his voice. He made a motion to get up and get at her but she quickly ran out of the medical bay with a smile on her face.  
"Have a nice day!" she said farewell to him as she poked her head out the exit door.

Avery let out a yawn as she started to head to her room to get her communicator to contact several people in Masnachwr and inform them that they were most likely within less than a days reach. The ship was just making a stop there for a refuel but it was required for her to ask for permission before landing on another planet, even if it was just a small fueling port. It might have been that she was getting tired but the lights seemed to be dimmer than usual.

* * *

"Mewrgan vat are you doing?" Chekhov asked as he glanced over her shoulder while she sat next to him trying to occupy herself for the moment. He found her reclining in her seat, with her a tablet clutched in her hands as she bit her lip, with a concentrated look on her face.  
"Don't talk for a second," Morgan held up a finger as she concentrated on something and then tapped it with a satisfied smile on her face. A few seconds later Chekhov heard a barely audible explosion noise come from her tablet and she quickly turned around in her chair and lightly kicked Sulu.  
"You blew up my starship!" she whispered as Sulu chuckled at her terrible losing attitude. Morgan set down her tablet and glanced at Chekhov's navigational screen to see where they were going, and was surprised to see it glitching continuously.  
"Has it been doing that all day?" Morgan asked as she lightly tapped the screen to see if that would stop the glitches.  
"Yes it has actuwally," Chekhov confirmed. Morgan's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"That's not good at all," she whispered to herself.  
"Vy is that?"  
"I know this ships computer like I know my own name and it is not supposed to be doing that at all. A glitch every now and then is ok but this..." she pointed to the screen "is not good at all something's wrong with the main computer," she explained, as she got up from her seat and headed to the lift.

"Rematch when I get back," she pointed at Sulu. When the doors opened she gave Chekhov a small smile and wave which he quickly returned. When he went back to his work he could see Sulu glancing at him out of his peripheral vision.  
"Vat?" he asked

* * *

Avery came out of her room with her tablet in her hand. It was as if this inanimate object wanted to make her life hard today. She had tried contacting the port but was given no response. Deciding to make a second attempt, at contacting port, she stopped in the hallway she was walking down and leaned against the wall as she tried again. The earpiece she had placed in her ear rang silent. Avery let out an annoyed sigh, all she wanted was for her work day to be over. It had been another one of those completely useless days where nothing exciting happened.

Since she was in a hurry to finish her errand she started heading towards the lift, to take her to the bridge. She'd have to consult with a higher power to solve her problem. As she walked down the long hallway the lights started to flash a bit. Something seemed to be going wrong with them today. Several seconds later she heard two pairs of footsteps behind her. Out of curiosity she glanced backwards to see that the mad couple from the filing cupboard were walking towards her. Avery quickly looked away from them hoping they didn't see her but, unfortunately she heard they're footsteps quicken. Before she had enough time to get away they hopped right in front of her blocking her way.  
"Hello!" Amy greeted her.

"Hi," Avery said back out of kindness.  
"So how's it going?" Rory asked as he and Amy let her continue her walk down the hallway, but flanked her on both sides. Avery looked at the two of them and noticed them looking her up and down.

"Do you even belong on this ship?" Avery asked them as she glanced at their civilian clothing.

"It's a secret shh," Rory whispered to her.  
"I could report you," Avery threatened feeling very unsure of what to do to get this mad couple to stop following her.  
"Oh come on! No you wouldn't," Amy told her.  
"Yes I would!"  
"You can barely manage a full sentence around the captain" Amy smiled at her. Avery opened her mouth, shut it, and then decided to pretend they simply weren't there.  
"So what's your last name?" Amy asked wanting to make sure that Avery was who her and Rory thought she was.  
"That's none of your business," Avery told them the truth.

"Pond-Williams!" Rory glanced over her shoulder at her tablet. Avery covered the top of her tablet with her hand and did not notice Amy and Rory proudly smile at each other.

"Interesting name!" Amy smiled at her.  
"It's been in the family a long time" Avery answered her. Suddenly the lights went out and the next thing she knew her, Amy, and Rory were in the lift, with there backs pressed up against the wall trying to catch their breath. The three looked at each other confused, then Avery glanced down at the ground to find her tablet just sitting there with a nice crack down the middle of it.  
"Perfect," Avery muttered as she picked it up. As the doors opened to the bridge Avery walked out, with Amy and Rory, behind her and headed over to Lt. Uhura's work station. Uhura seemed to be having trouble with her screen as she kept tapping it to get some sort of signal.  
"Are you having technical problems too?" Avery asked her.  
"I can't even log on anymore!" she told her. As Uhura and Avery talked about their technical difficulties, Amy glanced down at something on her Great x10 Granddaughter's hand. She quickly let out a gasp and grabbed her right hand catching Avery by surprise.  
"What are you doing?" Avery asked as she tried to pull her hand out of Amy's grasp.  
"How did those get there?" Amy asked her as she pointed to the three dark pen lines drawn on her hand. Avery looked at it and tried to rack her brain but she honestly couldn't remember.  
"I don't know," she answered. Amy and Rory both glanced at their hands and saw they had marks too, from a pen Rory must have had in his pocket. Just then the lift doors opened and Captain Kirk and Commander Spock emerged out of it.  
"Pond what are you doing up here?" he asked. Avery turned around, and Amy did as well out of habit. Kirk raised one of his eyebrows at who the two newcomers were. Before Avery could speak Rory cut her off.  
"I'm sorry sir but we need to land now, we are all in danger and the sooner we land the safer we'll be," he advised.  
"Pond who are these people?" Kirk asked while looking at Avery.

"Stowaways," she answered.

"Not just that," Spock pointed out. The whole bridge was silent to hear what he would say next.  
"I believe we are in the midst of time travelers," Avery chuckled at his ridiculous answer.  
"See I told you he was a know it all," Rory whispered to Amy. Amy pushed him on the arm. This wasn't the time for jokes.

"What are your full names?" Commander Spock asked Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory looked at each other and the decided to give him the answer.

"Amelia Jessica Pond," Amy recited.

"Rory Arthur Williams," Rory said. Avery turned on her heel with her mouth in a big O shape. Amy and Rory waved at her.

"Oh...my...god" Avery said slowly. Suddenly the lights went out and a harsh and terrifying voice rang over the intercom.  
"We are the Silence and our time has come again"

**Ok sorry it was like short but I hope you liked it! Review if you did please! Also sorry if I was terrible at writing Chekov's accent but yeah next chp. should be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

The emergency light's kicked on and a moment of silence seemed to ring out throughout the whole ship. Amy was the first one to speak.

"We need to get off this ship now,"

"Would anybody like to tell me what the hell just happened," Leonard snapped as he came out of the lift.  
"Good to know that, that still works" Kirk muttered to himself.  
"Listen these guys you don't want to mess with them," Amy turned to Kirk.  
"What we need to contact is the Doctor," Rory advised.  
"Right here" McCoy pointed out.  
"Hang on _the_ Doctor?" Avery asked. Kirk and McCoy looked at each other wondering who the hell these three were talking about.

"You know about the Doctor?" Amy asked. Avery bit her lip as she realized she may have said to much.  
"If we are talking about the same time traveler I'm thinking about, we are at a loss. The Doctor died 22 April 2011 at Lake Silencio in Utah" Spock added in. Amy and Rory looked at each other and smiled.  
"Not really though" Amy shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Would someone like to inform the captain on what the hell is going on?" Kirk asked to no one in particular.  
"I think we'd all appreciate that" Lieutenant Uhura added. Amy and Rory quickly gave a brief description of their encounters with the Silence not long ago.

"What would their motive be though to attack our ship?" Sulu asked. The emergency lights began to flicker.  
"I don't think we have the time to answer that question" Kirk said.  
"I guess it'd be best then to do what my great x10 grandad originally said and start to book it out of here," Avery told as she placed her hands on her hips and nodded over at Rory.  
"If we can" McCoy muttered.  
"I have a crew full of optimist apparently" Kirk told them. Avery chuckled at that. Kirk hit a button on the comms unit and sent a text informing all crew to head to the evacuation pods as quickly as possible. Everyone on the bridge stood up in unison as they headed for the lift. Avery stood to the side next to Amy and Rory and noticed them staring at her.  
"You do have my red hair that's nice" Amy said to her.  
"And your nose kinda looks like mine" Rory added. Avery just went along with what they were saying. Avery then felt Amy scoot quite close to her and leaned towards her ear.  
"He is quite the hottie isn't he" she whispered.  
"Who?" Avery asked. Amy gave her a look.  
"Don't 'who' me. You know who," she nudged her. Avery moved her eyes to the left a bit towards Kirk and shrugged.  
"You are sooo crushing on him" Amy laughed. Avery blushed a bit and pushed a strand of bright red hair behind her ear.  
"Is this really the thing to talk about at the moment Grandmum" Avery said to her.  
"Oi don't call me Grandmum! I'm only a couple years older than you. And besides in situations like these you need something light to usually keep you calm" she advised. Avery let out a breath and realized it was actually working.  
"But Captain, regulations state that-" Spock started to argue as Kirk led him towards the lift.

"Spock regulations state a lot of things that I tend to ignore. I'll be down in just a second" Kirk advised his first officer.  
"Ponds" Kirk ordered as he pointed towards the lift. Avery got up from her place and walked to the lift with Amy and Rory behind her. Just as she was about to walk into the lift the doors slammed shut.  
"No" Avery gasped.  
"GUYS?" Kirk shouted as he and Avery tried to pry the doors open.  
"We're good Captain" Uhura confirmed for them. Finally the lights went all the way out. Suddenly the sounds of the engines slowly coming to stop rang through the ship. The only thing that could be heard in the bridge was the sound of everyone's breathing as they tried to only guess what would happen next.  
"Hold onto something" Kirk advised them. Amy and Rory grabbed hands as they leaned against one of the desks on the bridge. Avery wasn't near anything that could've been used as a handhold and was swept off her feet as the ship slowly tipped forward and began falling towards the planet Masnachwr. She quickly grabbed around for anything and was caught off guard when something grabbed her. A slight pain ran up her arm at the sudden stop and she looked up to see Kirk holding on to the lower piece of his captain's chair. Avery gave him a small smile of thanks.  
"Any idea of what we do next?" Rory shouted.  
"I'm working on it" Kirk told him. Suddenly a voice rang over intercom but it wasn't the voice of the Silence.  
"Oh Pond's I can't leave you alone for five minutes without the two of you causing trouble" the voice the Doctor said.  
"DOCTOR!" Amy smiled at the voice.  
"Yes I know it's me! Not very important though because it seems like you're in a big wibbly wobbly timey wimey mess" the Doctor explained.  
"OH YOU THINK?" Avery shouted sarcastically.

"My goodness even several generations down the Pond's are still good with sarcasm"  
"DOCTOR!" They all snapped in unison.  
"Right now here's the plan someones going to have to drive this like an old school airplane there should be a steering wheel under Lieutenant Sulu's desk. Just pull it out and try and put this thing back into balance"

"Why don't you fix it?" Kirk asked.

"Because I'm busy. Now shut up Kirk" the Doctor answered. Avery looked down and saw she was the closest one to the steering wheel.  
"Kirk you need to drop me" she said to him. His eyes grew wide at the thought of letting go of her. If he dropped her and she missed she might end up killing herself by falling towards the main window at such a high speed.  
"KIRK" she snapped at him. They both looked at each other and gave each other a nod. Avery felt a slight sense of fear as he let go and she free fell for a moment. She angled herself to hit the bottom of Sulu's chair with her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her, but she wouldn't let that stop her as she quickly climbed up and pulled the wheel up with her.  
"Alright what do I do now?" she asked the Doctor.  
"Well this is the part I always sort of got wrong when I was training with the Wright brothers, but if I'm correct pull down"  
"That's good enough for me" she sighed as she pulled it down with all her might she almost thought she was going to break the wheel until finally the ship leveled out. Kirk, Amy, and Rory got up and looked at Avery amazed at what she had done.  
"'Join starfleet' they said, 'It's a good experience' they said. Nobody told me I'd have to fly the bloody ship at one point!" Avery muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I thought you did quite well" the Doctor congratulated her.  
"Thanks" she smiled.  
"Now as for our new problem now I can't get on the ship, the Silence have completely blocked the TARDIS's signal and all I can do is communicate"  
"How do you think they got out here?" Amy asked.  
"My guess is the minute I sent out the message to kill them in 1969 some of them decided to hitch a ride on a time machine of their own" the Doctor assumed.  
"But why here?" Kirk asked.  
"Because we are ready for our return. For years we have been hiding and now it is our time to show that once again we can change human history" the Silence rang out.

"And what do you plan on changing?" Avery asked.  
"The Enterprise is the most popular Starship, we would be showing our dominance by killing the whole crew"  
"Well it's too late now because we've already stopped the ship we just need to get her started back up" the Doctor told them.  
"Not when we have your ship's Technical Analyst" they answered back.  
"Morgan!" Avery realized.  
"You human's are so easy to manipulate" they seemed to laugh at us.

"We have to get to her then" Avery turned to Kirk.

"There are many of us and only four of you" the silence threatened

"Well now you're just making it sound like a challenge I'm ready to take on. I don't believe in no win situations" Kirk threatened. There was no answer.

"Avery you have your phaser on you?" he asked. Avery smirked a bit as she reached down into her boot and pulled out her phaser.  
"Always keep it on me Captain" she said.  
"We can do the rescuing while you guys do the pew pew thing" Rory said as he made gun noises. While searching out on the bridge they found an emergency hatch that contained a latter leading to the very bottom of the ship.  
"We'll be back soon!" Avery shouted to the remaining crew in the lift.  
"Take your damn sweet time while we do some more bonding in here" Mccoy snapped at them.

Kirk was the first one to climb done the latter. As Avery made her way to go in after him Rory stopped her and then leaned through the hatch and said to Kirk.  
"Make sure your eyes are looking down soldier" Kirk gave him a confused look. Rory stuck his head back out he found Amy and Avery with astonished looks on their faces.  
"What?" he asked stupidly.  
"I have no clue if I'll still have my job after this" Avery muttered to herself as she climbed through and began climbing down the latter. It seemed to go on forever till finally they reached the bottom of the ship. The end of the latter was quite a bit away from the from the ground, so it was a bit of a jump. Avery kicked her legs around trying feel for the bottom till finally she just let go and ended up landing ungracefully in Kirk's arms.  
"Erm thanks" she said as she straightened herself up.

"Don't mention it...third time I've done that today by the way" he added.  
"And I'm grateful for it" she nodded. They then heard the sound of Rory falling to the ground with a slight thud.  
"I could've used your manly arms to catch me at that moment there" Rory mumbled as he got up and helped Amy down. The four of them looked between each other and began there trek down the darkened hallways towards the ships main computer.  
"So you think I'm a hottie then" Kirk asked Avery trying to make conversation over what he heard her and Amy talking about earlier.  
"No I don't" she lied.  
"Your grandmother thinks I'm a hottie" Avery was quiet.  
"Your silence indicates that you think I'm a hottie" he kind of sang  
"Will you shut up" she snapped as she punched him in the shoulder. Kirk smiled at that. He was about to make a comeback till he saw something over her shoulder. It was a Silence. He quickly kept his eyes on it and shot it where it stood. More of them seemed to appear by the second. Avery pulled her phaser out and stood next to Kirk.  
"The main computer is at the end of the dead end we've got you covered" Kirk advised.  
"Make sure our lineage of awesomeness doesn't end here" Amy told Avery as her and Rory ran down the hallway.

"See you on the other side if this doesn't go well" Avery told Kirk.  
"Same here" he said as the two of them began shooting.

* * *

Amy and Rory ran down the hallway as quick as they could to find the main computer and right in front of it was a girl sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest.

"Are you Morgan?" Amy asked. The girl looked up.  
"Thank god someone human" she said as she stood up. Then tears started to form in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry they made me do it and I can't start it up because they'll just make me turn it all off again" she told them  
"DIE GOD DAMN IT!" they heard Avery shout as she shot another silence down.

"Trust me I don't think more will be coming back" Rory told her. Avery quickly turned to her computer and turned it on. A bunch of codes and binary's popped up on the screen.

"No" Morgan said as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked not understanding anything that was on the screen.  
"Shut it down wiped it all out I have to rewrite it" she said.  
"Can you do it?" Rory asked. Morgan smiled to herself.  
"I know computer like I know my own name" she told them as she went to work

* * *

Finally the last of the silence had been shot down. Avery and Kirk both caught their breath for a moment as the put their phasers back in their holsters.  
"Not to bad" Kirk complimented.  
"Not so bad yourself either" Avery smiled at him. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she grabbed Kirk's gun out of his phaser as she shot one last Silence behind him. Kirk turned around shocked at what just happened when he turned back he didn't realize how close him and Avery were to each other. Avery thought they were almost about to kiss, which she wouldn't have minded, till the nervous side of her took over and she pulled away and stuck her hand in the air asking for a high five. Kirk stared at her hand awkwardly and the lights came back on.  
"Oh look the lights are back on!" she smiled as she handed Kirk his phaser back and ran towards Morgan to give her a hug.

* * *

It took several hours for everything to get back into order but once everyone was back in their places. As soon as he got the chance too the Doctor landed on the Enterprise and picked up Amy and Rory. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened.

"You asked for a high five?" Morgan asked Avery as the two of them started heading to their rooms to go change, since they had finally landed on Masnachwr. Avery just shrugged as a response to her friend's question.  
"I didn't know what to do" she said.  
"Um you could have kissed him! Have you seen his eyes! They are jolly rancher blue!" she stated. Avery laughed at that. There walk down the hallway was interrupted by a strange wooshing noise. A noise Avery had just heard several hours ago. In front of them appeared a blue police box. Once it had fully materialized, Amy Pond stuck her head out the door.  
"I just realized I'm a terrible Grandmum I didn't offer you a trip in the TARDIS at all" Amy said. Then a man in a tweed suit stepped out of it.  
"Actually it's my place to be inviting people, but um...as Amy was saying would you like to come for a ride in the TARDIS?" the man asked. Avery was absolutely dumbfounded.  
"Oh I'm the Doctor by the way hello" the man introduced himself as he shook her hand.  
"So time and space wanna go check it out?" he asked.  
"Just one trip?" Avery asked.  
"Or more it is a time machine and I do only make offer's to the best" he told her. Avery turned to her best friend.  
"Wanna come along?" she asked.  
"I actually have a date with Chekhov tonight don't wanna chance it and miss it" she smiled.  
"Well you have fun" Avery said as she started to make her way into the TARDIS.  
"Hey you! What do I tell the Captain then? That you've gone missing?" Morgan asked.  
"I won't be long. I promised I'd buy him a drink tonight anyways" Avery told her.  
"So no kiss but a date?" Morgan asked.  
"No a drink. Now go have fun sweetie" Avery said as she walked in to the TARDIS all the way. Avery thought after seeing everything she had seen with Starfleet nothing else could impress her now, but the interior of the TARDIS was just absolutely extraordinary.  
"Yes I know bigger on the inside then it is on the out" the Doctor smiled as he locked the door behind her.  
"Now Rory, Amy I'm thinking our first stop should be a quick visit with Jane Austen and I just period clothing" he told Amy and Rory. The two nodded and headed off somewhere. Avery was about to follow them till the Doctor stopped her and then did the strangest thing. He looked at her scalp and that was when Avery knew her secret had been let out.

"You're not a real ginger" the Doctor pointed out. Avery nodded slowly as answer.

"You're not really a Pond by blood are you" he deduced.  
"No" Avery whispered. The Doctor gave her a quizzical look.  
"I can't tell you much but just...just make sure that when they are all done traveling with you that they write down their adventures and give them to their _adopted _son Anthony. Or else their great great great great great great great great great great grandchild is gonna be very confused about what's going on at this moment in time, and won't know the great stories about their adventures with the mad man in his box" she told him. The Doctor nodded at her and ruffled her hair.

"Well then time for an adventure Pond" he smiled at her as he ran up to the TARDIS control system flicked down a switch with a flourish.

* * *

Kirk sat down at the empty bar alone tapping a beat to no song in particular. He looked to his side and saw once again the spot next to him was empty.  
"Sorry Captain last call" the bartender said to him. Kirk got up and started heading for the exit. Bones met him outside and saw the unhappy look on his friends face.  
"I hate to break it to you but I think you got stood up" Bones told him. Kirk lightly punched his friend in the shoulder. He couldn't believe it Avery William-Pond had stood him up.

**sorry for all the bad grammar mistakes but I hope you liked it! I might put Avery in Into Darkness but we'll see. Review if you liked it please!**


End file.
